


Unicorn (Beatrice)/Reader

by Genuflect



Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual Sex, Creampie, Exophilia, F/M, Hunting, Light Bondage, MONSTER FUCKER, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Outdoor Sex, Satyr, Spanking, Teratophilia, Transformation, being poor, farming, horse, horseplay, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuflect/pseuds/Genuflect
Summary: “Unicorn, I want to make my wish.”She hummed and came a little closer, but her eyes looked sad. “Then choose well. You only have one, and then you must let me go, as you promised,” she glanced down to the dirty stable floor. “And then I will go back into the world, sought by magic seekers and animal tamers alike.”The sudden dreariness in her speech made you hesitate. Something came to mind, and you let it be asked freely. “Have any ever tried to kill you, for your horn?”Beatrice looked back up into your eyes reluctantly, then nodded miserably. “Of course.”(You capture a unicorn to have her grant a wish and save your farm. But after feeling pity, you wish for her to be able to hide among humans, so none may ever seek her out for her horn ever again She's very thankful and propositions you.)
Relationships: Unicorn/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Unicorn (Beatrice)/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> With a cameo of my horse OC, Fenwick the appaloosa! Only he's not the book smart fella that he is anthropomorphize hahaha.

You re-adjusted the hefty pack weighing down your shoulders, a curse under your breath. Despite everything, despite the way the breeze gently touched the sweet grasses, and the way your staff kept you steady, you were exhausted and just... ready to go back home. The foothills were a fine place to hunt. But your game was a little more exotic, and your cause more needy than that of animal hunger. You had livestock to feed back home. There were crops to be cultivated, and family to be looked after. No, you weren't wasting away your energy alone up here for mere venison. You were hunting for a _unicorn._ A live creature.

Evening was growing near, so you settled down. There was a stream below the hill, and scrubland to the east. You could set out some traps in hopes of having good breakfast, all the while reviewing the plan before nightfall.

A stone ring was laid, and you fluffed out the blankets beneath a tent. Next, you trekked to the shrubbery and set the traps. This was good land for rabbit and fox, who would become more active as the sun set. With any luck, by sunrise you could have fresh meat. And if God blessed you with a miracle, such a trap could snag a clumsy equine by the foot. You smirked humorously, knowing full well a horse's hoof would thrash the stake from the ground before it would be discovered.

Water boiled on the pot while you slowly munched at a slice of bread and cheese, the remaining light keeping the pages of your notebook readable. You thumbed through old journal entries, searching for the last thing written; a vague outline of how to capture the mythical unicorn.

First, of course, you'd have to track it down. Tracking was important for any hunter to learn, and you'd learned it well in youth. The locals and neighbors swore up and down that something like a wild horse had been spotted here in these hills, close to the streams. There were no wild horses native to these mountains, so that was where you were starting. Then, after you'd decided upon a spot to camp, you'd spend the next few days quietly moving and searching and tracking. Looking for hoof prints, signs of scratched bark, really anything you could get. That was the hard part; actually getting visual.

And when you did finally lay eyes upon it, if at all? The outline was a little fuzzier after that. You could paralyze it, but you hadn't the coin to afford such a weapon. And you certainly couldn't shoot it, because that would risk it dying before you got what you wanted. A wild horse could be tamed, if you gained its trust and respect. But before that it must be captured.

The outline you'd hastily scribbled before hiking here described, vaguely, how you could possibly lure it into a false sense of security, net it down, then lasso it proper. That was the best bet. No harm would come to the magical creature. No harm but perhaps a sense of dread, which all prey animals must face when held taut by the human apex predator.

As the sun slowly recoiled below the mountains, you thought back to the last conversation you'd had, before having set off.

“ _You're really going to just leave the farm to look for a unicorn? Oh, [Y/N.] You'll be right eaten by a wolf before that ever happens!” And then your sister smacked the back of your head, like you were still a wee one._

_You'd scrunched your nose, and hands flew to the air with exasperation. “Well what do you want me to do, we're desperate! Should I sell another cow?”_

_She had softened.“It's a fools errand. You know that. Fairtales.”_

“ _...Yeah,” but you continued to pack, her eyes silently at your back until you slipped from the room._

Your sister was just looking out for you, as she always had. She was about a decade older, and herded the younger ones around in place of a proper mother. But she and your other siblings were the whole reason you were out here, sipping from a pot of boiled water. You were an adult. You could make your own decisions now. And you decided that you'd rather hope for an act of God than wait out the death of the family farm at point blank.

Something rustled in the bushes. You were still and kept quiet, but with the fire blinding your sight, you could see nothing. The brush was silent again, so you prepared to sleep. In the morning you rose to discover that your trap had snagged something. You licked your lips.

“Let's see then,” you whispered to no one, already rather lonely.

It was a rabbit kit, caught by a foot in the snare. It was far too small and weak to do much but lay in wait to be eaten, so the foot was still in surprisingly good shape. You squatted down, and it sat frozen, breathing heavily.

“I couldn't much eat a youngin', now could I? Go on,” you loosened the wire, and it remained. “Go on!” You repeated, shoving its fluffy butt.

Finally the baby got the idea to leave. It hopped away as quickly as a little thing could, though you weren't sure if it would find its way back home. Regardless of whether it found mama, or if a bird would swoop down for lunch, the child was nature's business now. You stood and sighed. It would be more bread and cheese for breakfast, then.

You searched long and hard, never straying far from the sight of the stream. All animals had to drink, sometime. They couldn't all derive their day's worth of water from the food they ate. You lay on your belly, up atop a hill. A spyglass peered below, sweeping across the summer grasses and the dry bushes. So far you'd counted three deer, one badger, and a lone fox. It was rather early for foxes. You set the spyglass down and sighed.

Day one of tracking hadn't gone as well as planned. You hadn't even found any horse hoof prints. There were nothing but cloven hooves in the mud of the stream bank, leading this way or that. The disappointment led you to a restless, dreamless night.

In the morn you'd discovered more deer prints close to camp. One even looked to stray away, coming in to stop at the dusty embers of your dead fire in the night. Curious. You regretted not bringing a bow, now. Perhaps hunting venison would have been a better prerogative. At least you'd have something to show for your time in the foothills, once you returned home. You could see the pity in your sister's eyes already.

However, day two had begun to turn out rather fruitful. There was something about the clear weather; something about the way butterflies drank abundantly from blooming wildflowers that felt too perfect. And it wasn't just that. You had an indescribable gut feeling. Not the sort that one gets before a storm, but rather the gut feeling one gets upon knowing they're mere moments from accomplishing a great task. It was a strange sense of well being.

You came upon a berry bush like in a dream. The drupelets were heavy with juice, fresh and ready to be picked. As you gnawed on a fat, ripe berry, something caught your attention. You tilted and leaned, glancing around the heavy brush here. It was hard to see, so you grabbed a handful of fruits and quietly got closer. There, down below, was a skinny gray horse, drinking from the stream peacefully.

“The rumors were true,” you whispered in awe.

Then it lifted its narrow head. You clumsily fumbled and dropped a few berries in an attempt to grab your spyglass quickly. The horse had a horn! A _horn!_ The excitement was hard to restrain. It felt like your chest would explode outward. You accidentally crushed the berries in your fist, immediately wiping the juice on dirty trousers.

You had to work fast. You squatted low and dug, as quietly as possible, for a net inside of your sack. It had generously heavy balls on the edges, so that whatever it covered would be weighted down. You didn't expect this to stop the unicorn from moving, but it would tangle the animal up. Once its legs were useless, you could really close in.

So it began. At first time seemed to slow; it was difficult to sneak down without much noise. But the trickle of the stream and direction of the wind helped to keep a low profile. And then it all accelerated, like a blazing wildfire. The unicorn panicked once netted, bucking and neighing wildly as it began to run. Its legs caught in the netting, and it carefully went down, its head tossing and nostrils flaring.

You made eye contact and reached a hand out, trying to look calming. “Shhh, it's alright girl, it's alright, just let me get you situated.”

But unicorns were not tame animals. Her eyes were dinner plates and she squirmed in the net. Her energy began to drain, so by the time you were able to get a lasso around her neck, she was already exhausted. The illusion of calmness befell her.

“There there,” you reached out again, nervously. Horses still had nasty teeth, and you did not want to lose a finger.

She snorted and shook her head, but eventually allowed you to pat her nose. You could tell she was still extremely tense, her ears cast back aggressively. While you'd not intended to make her a riding animal, you were worried that breaking her may be the only way to really calm her down. As you examined her gray, snowflake flank, she turned her head and stared you down.

She spoke. “What do you want? Let me go, or I may curse you!”

You jumped, hand to heart. Unsure that you were hearing right, you gawked and stared back silently.

The unicorn threw her head and snorted, pounding a hoof against the ground to stir up dirt. “Speak now! It's _rude_ not to!”

“So you did talk,” you gasped. “The fairytales never said anything about unicorns speaking! You're intelligent then, like a man.”

She looked angry, her long tail flicking and flopping, much like a cat. “Yes. And now I want to know why you've captured me.”

“Unicorns grant wishes, don't they? Your horn is magic.”

This made her pelt quiver, as if bitten by a fly. She lowered her head and curled her tail in close. “Oh please don't cut my horn off! I will surely die if you do so! I will grant you anything, as long as you allow me to live.”

You furrowed your brows. “Oh, no- goodness, I haven't come to take your horn, good creature. I've come to take you home, to my family's farm. You're going to help us. No one will harm you there,” you smiled, clapping. “No one believed me! My sister said this was a fool's errand. I'll show her.”

So she succumbed to her fate. You fashioned a nose band around her head, but left the bit out. She was surprisingly less aggressive after explaining what you intended to do, but she was still very wary. By now it was evening, but you reasoned that you may make it half way back before dark. While packing up camp you chatted.

“So, have you been captured before?” You asked.

She tugged at where she was hitched and shuffled uneasily, ignoring what you asked. “Have you lassoed a unicorn before?”

That made you smirk. “Of course not. Do you have a name?”

“I do.”

“...Well, what is it then?”

She tugged and scratched at the ground. “Beatrice, and I don't care to learn yours. Will we go now?”

You hefted the bag up over your shoulders and nodded. As expected, you got a decent amount of walking in before having to set up camp for the night. Beatrice slept standing, occasionally waking every half hour or so. And then you rose with the sun, packed once more, and continued the rest of the way home. The unicorn, naturally, did not allow you to ride her. And considering that she was intelligent, you were a little afraid to suggest it. She walked behind you, ever vigilant.

“So,” you began. “If you're a unicorn, why does your horn do,” you gestured weirdly around your forehead. “ _that?_ ”

She rolled her eyes, ears twitching. “Why is it split? Well, why are my hooves split, or your rear, for that matter.”

You thinned your lips and kept walking awkwardly. “You do not like people.”

“Ah, then you understand me. No more questions. You will parade me around your farm, I will grant your wish, and you will release me again. I grow tired of talking,” she sighed.

You supposed that if it were you suddenly lassoed and led away from home, that you'd be rather sour, too. This was all starting to make you feel guilty. But she was magic, and you were desperate. If you could show her a good time perhaps she'd take pity. You didn't want to risk the wrath of an angry wish-giver. She could probably kill all your cattle, if it so pleased. But you were certain that you could make her comfortable, and perhaps she'd even enjoy meeting your family. Or maybe that was all rationalization. Maybe you were just an asshole.

The tree line parted to wide, grassy fields, being grazed upon by rather scrawny cows. Some saw you from the corner of their doe eyes and lifted their nervous heads to watch. One spared a moo, and you tipped your head.

“Howdy to you, too, ladies!”

Beatrice snorted and smirked. At least you were amusing her, that was a good sign.

First stop was the stables. You wanted to get Beatrice nice and cozy before tending to your sister and siblings. She was your guest, so it was only right. You led her on in, and the other horses came to their windows curiously.

“You are going to leave me here? With common horses?” Beatrice asked snottily.

You chanced a careful pat to her neck and chuckled. “Well sure, you're a horse! Don't worry 'bout the other two. Fenwick there is a young stallion, and Sable is just an old plow horse. Other than Fenwick you ought to not be bothered, and I'll place you in the further stall.”

She snorted, lifting and lowering her head with irritation. But still, she allowed herself to be led to the back of the stable, all the while ignoring the other two excited equines.

“And now what?” She asked as you locked the door and gently removed her nose band.

“Well, now you can rest, eat some hay, have some fresh water. I'll even see if I can scrounge up an apple or carrot, but I doubt we have any sugar. But first... gotta find my sister.”

“There's more of you,” she stomped a hoof and backed further into the stall.

You smiled and nodded. “And won't they be pleased with me! I'll be back!”

You left Beatrice to her own devices, then trotted off towards the house. Oh, the look on your big sister's face was sure to be priceless, and the younger kids would get a kick out of it, too. You were vibrating with excitement; all pent-up energy and restrained elation.

Beatrice, on the other hand, was distinctly lacking anything resembling excitement. She glanced around the stall, examining the floorboards judgmentally. As she tentatively leaned to grasp a bit of straw, one of her neighbors gave a quiet whinny. Beatrice lifted and wandered back to the window, gnawing on the hay. It was good, but not enough to really brighten her spirits.

On the other side of the stables, and only a few stalls down, was the plower. She was a heavy set draft horse, solid black but for the white stripe down her nose. Her ears faced forward as she leaned her heavy head over the stall window, big eyes blinking curiously and sniffing in vain.

“I'm not here for work, I won't be long,” Beatrice stated. “So don't bother to invest yourself.”

The second horse poked his head out from along her side of the stable. He was a spotted brown appaloosa, and didn't smell like a gelding. This one was loud and rude, as all young, cocky stallions were. A mare close to his age was very interesting, so he had a wild expression, his hide twitching. Beatrice could not imagine greeting him in the pasture. She hoped her human host had no intentions of doing so, as she didn't get along very well with normal equines.

“That's very rude,” she sneered, shaking her head and laying her ears back.

The spotted horse stared at her dumbly for a moment. Then he went back to snorting and making noise, his body language speaking since he could not.

Beatrice just backed away into her stable, disheartened. She nibbled at the hay until voices came drifting from the door of the stable. Her ears pricked up curiously as she chewed.

“You'll see! She's right down here!”

A strange woman's voice replied back, mockingly. “Oh sure, and have you found the trolls of the foothills, as well?”

You rolled your eyes, coming to Beatrice's stall and gesturing wildly. “No! That's stupid! Trolls don't exist... but _unicorns_ ,” you grinned.

With a final huff your sister Abigail stomped up beside you, glaring into the stall. As soon as what she saw registered, she screamed dramatically, hands to her cheeks. She stumbled back, and you began to gloat smugly.

“See!”

“It's a... it's a... totally normal horse!”

Your face dropped starkly. “What?”

Abigail dropped the act and crossed her arms, tapping a foot impatiently. “Really, you couldn't have glued a sharp rock to her head? A little more effort would have been nice.”

Beatrice snorted and twitched. The unicorn was mocking you! She was actually mocking you! You could see the laughter in her pink eyes.

“You can't see that? The horn is plain as day!”

“Enough [Y/N.] I have to cook supper. You know, something useful,” she headed for the door, then paused to add. “Why don't you sell that thing? Wild mare looks healthy enough, if a little skinny. Least she'll be good for something.”

As soon as she'd left, you gave Beatrice the meanest, nastiest look you'd ever conjured, as if straight from the witch's cauldron itself. “I really _ought_ to sell you!”

The unicorn whinnied with laughter and pranced around, feeling rather proud. “Oh, you poor thing! I feel just awful!”

Your face reddened. “Why can't she see your horn?”

The question made her slow down, coming back to a restful stance. She considered it, before leaning to nibble at some more hay.

“Don't ignore me, come on. I've treated you fair, haven't I?”

She stared at you like a regular ol' horse, like nothing was going on up there at all. But when she finally ground the hay into bits and swallowed, she offered an honest answer.

“I took pity on you, before. You could see my true nature, because you had a kind heart. I saw what you did for the rabbit's kit. You let her go free, but you could have eaten her,” she toed the hay under foot, looking for something that appeared more eatable. “Since your kind are carnivores, I mean.”

That just made you more confused than ever. “You're saying my sister doesn't have a kind heart? Is that it?” That made you a little mad. Your sister was harsh sometimes, but she was truly a good person.

Beatrice tilted her head. “Not necessarily. She doesn't seem to have much faith in the old world, and that suits her. Why should she see me? She has no reason.”

You drummed your fingers on the stall door, thinking hard. Maybe your family didn't see her, but you did. That was all that mattered, right? You could get your wish, and then release her. If you just asked of her this one favor, your crops could grow fruitful and tall, and your cattle could become fat again. You'd be able to support the household you'd grown up in, now that your elder parents had passed. No one would know it was your doing, but you'd eat well. Your siblings would eat well.

“Unicorn, I want to make my wish.”

She hummed and came a little closer, but her eyes looked sad. “Then choose well. You only have one, and then you must let me go, as you promised,” she glanced down to the dirty stable floor. “And then I will go back into the world, sought by magic seekers and animal tamers alike.”

The sudden dreariness in her speech made you hesitate. Something came to mind, and you let it be asked freely. “Have any ever tried to kill you, for your horn?”

Beatrice looked back up into your eyes reluctantly, then nodded miserably. “Of course.”

Memories of when you'd caught her swam to the surface, how she had begged. You bit your lip and twiddled with a loose sting on your trousers. “And have any attempted to break you, as a real horse?”

“Oh yes, many. They are no match for me, but... once, I have been injured,” she ducked her head and pretended to sniff the hay. “Humans like to kick and swat, don't they.”

Suddenly there was doubt. Something was telling you to take a day and think everything over, to consider your options. You leaned against the stable door and sighed heavily. “Give me this night and a day. Tomorrow evening I'll know what to wish for.”

She nodded obediently, and you left.

Inside the little house you found your sister fast at work, cooking atop the lonely stove. She was boiling something. It smelled plainly of carrots, or fresh green beans. The family frequently ate vegetables from the market, or your poor veggie garden out back, so this wasn't an uncommon smell. Before, you'd been tired of plain vegetables. But after having just gotten home from the wilderness, those plain vegetables were now a delightful scent. One cannot survive on bread and cheese alone.

Before you could open your mouth to compliment her, one of your young brothers rushed to tackle your leg. He was quickly followed by his twin, and the two were shadowed by a small girl of six. Being much older, stronger, and taller, the playful aggression just made you laugh. The boys hardly even made you stumble.

“Sis says you brought home a new horse!” Yelled the boy at your leg. He was trying to drag you further inside, as if unsure whether or not he was attempting to wrestle or hug.

“Horsey,” repeated the smirking girl.

You took a step and nearly tripped, then gave him a hard rub on the head. “Better let up boy, or I'll toss ya in the fireplace!”

His twin rocked on his little heels smugly, watching you struggle. “She said you're craaazy,” he tattled.

“Boys,” yelled Abigail from the kitchen. “That may be true, but let [Y/N] alone! And close the door already!”

They begrudgingly backed off, finally allowing you to shut the front door and come inside to settle. Since your ma and pa passed, it was up to you and Abigail to care for the little ones. Otherwise, they'd have no one else. It was rough. Abigail was already twenty-four, but had yet to marry. And as for yourself, being three years behind her, you'd yet to do any better. Nary a girl looked your way. Taking care of the children was a full-time job. It made you feel even more guilty that you had left on a goose chase, but what they didn't know was that you actually did return with the goose.

Supper was served, and the whole time the kids chattered away. Once, there had been a time when dinner was for quiet contemplation. You and Abigail weren't as strict as your parents. Now things were louder, and much wilder. It suited your strange family, but you still missed ma and pa. As you popped a slice of sweet carrot into your mouth, you recalled the way pa had taken your hand before passing. You remembered his cough, and his final wishes being carefully collected into a letter, directed by a shaky quill. He and ma wanted the farm to continue on, to prosper and be a source of hard work and coin. _God rest their souls_ , you thought, a _nd God give me clear judgment._

The kids were hard to put to sleep; Jane just didn't want to close her eyes. She snuggled a stuffed bear and pouted until Abigail read to her. The twins, as soon as they were painstakingly forced to get cozy, fell right asleep. You blew out the candles and went to bed.

The house only had a handful of rooms; Jane and her older brothers shared a room, and you and Abigail shared a room. With a hard decision to make, you had a rough time resting. Glancing over at Abigail's bed, and finding her fast asleep, you wandered out to sit on the porch. The stars gently flickered overhead, like a thousand white hot candles.

“ _The fairytales never said anything about unicorns speaking! You're intelligent then, like a man.”_

“ _Yes. And now I want to know why you've captured me.”_

“ _Unicorns grant wishes, don't they? Your horn is magic.”_

“ _Oh please don't cut my horn off! I will surely die if you do so! I will grant you anything, as long as you allow me to live.”_

You shuddered and hugged yourself. She really did believe that you'd intended to kill her, at first. Beatrice had showed some trust in you, allowing your mercy and willingness to believe in magic put her at risk. She let you see her. And then you betrayed that, catching and dragging her away from the mountain. Your stomach hurt. But if you could just ask her one thing, _one thing_ to bring life back into the farm, your family wouldn't starve during winter. Maybe you could even sell enough surplus goods to afford books and new clothes, to send some of your siblings off trotting to school. But Beatrice...

You were conflicted. Tired, and with a growing headache, you went back to your bed and finally fell asleep. In the morning there would be more clarity.

Everyone rose with the first light of dawn to complete their chores. Abigail milked the cow, the young ones dealt with the chickens. You hesitated at the door of the stable, but knew you couldn't wait around forever. Taking a steadying breath of cold, sobering country air, you slowly stepped inside, as careful as the rising sun itself.

“So, what is your wish?” beckoned Beatrice upon hearing your gait.

You stopped, flexed your fingers nervously, then went to her stall. She was laying comfortably against a pile of hay, gazing up at you through the stall window. Looking into her big wet eyes helped to steel your resolve.

She blinked, impatient. “Have you decided? My, you look pale.”

You nodded silently, and came into the stall. “Yes, I think I have. But it may not be the wish you were expecting of me. If... that's okay?”

She stood and rose a brow, her ears swiveling back, then forward again, uncertain. “What does it matter if I believe it okay? Make your wish now.”

You tightened your lips and sighed. “Here's my wish,” you began quietly. “I wish for you to be able to travel unheeded by man, untouched by their greed. So that way, you can move freely. No one will be able to catch you and take your horn, or ride you ever again. Not unless you allow them to.”

She stood unchanged for a moment, then as if suddenly struck, her eyes widened and she tensed. “What?”

“I said-”

“No, I heard you, human. I... I heard you. Why?”

You stared down at the dirty stall floor, at your worn shoes. “Well, it's just... my family. I see them and I think, what if that were them? What if my little sister came upon magic, and then the world meant to hurt her, just cause of that? I mean, _I_ may not have meant to hurt you. But the things you told me,” you looked up, brows furrowed. “Hurt my heart to hear.”

She tilted her head. “And your farm? What of that?”

You scratched your neck and smiled. “I'm gonna look for more work in town. Heck, maybe Abigail could learn to cook sweets and sell em at market. I think we'll be okay. May not have ma and pa, but we still got love.”

The young appaloosa a few stalls down whinnied and snorted.

“Ha! Yeah, and those other two horses. We'll make it. Now you can, too!”

Beatrice thought a moment, staying rather still. She ground her teeth idly and flicked her long tail into a better position. “Last chance to change your mind.”

“No, I'm sure. That's my wish Beatrice.”

The dappled gray unicorn smiled and gave a thankful nod. She straightened stiffly, like a dog stretching, and her black-as-obsidian horn began to glow hotly. Its brilliance encased the dark stall. The light blinded you so thoroughly that it felt as if an angel had entered the room. And for a moment you thought one did, for as the light began to dissipate and your eyes re-adjusted, there was a strange woman before you.

“Wh-what?” You stuttered dumbly.

She wasn't all woman just yet. Her legs were still long, long horse legs, tipped in their respective hooves. Even her hands were still strange; each finger was hard and black. Her small gray ears twitched and spasmed uncomfortably, and her tail began to shrink.

“I'm changing,” she rasped.

Her knees crunched and shifted, pressing back, moving into the correct place. The strong muscle of her horse thighs receded into the hard muscles of human, mostly hairless, or as hairless as the natural human state. The bones of her hooves and her calves moved and elongated into toes, causing her to grit her teeth and flinch. And as her ears dissolved into her new skull, her tail and its respective bones seemed to be absorbed into her back and upright spine. Some matter was taken in, and some dissipated uselessly. She began to look like a normal nude woman, standing in the middle of a horse's stall.

You gawked and stared, backing up against the door.

The nude woman blinked long eyelashes, her new lips parting. She ran her tongue along her teeth and rose her brows when they grazed the canines. A glance over her shoulder made it clear that her tail was gone, and her short gray body hair had been changed into bare flesh. Turning back, she smiled. Then she moved from foot to foot excitedly, like a prancing pony.

“I'm human! [Y/N], your wish has made me human!”

You touched your mouth and ran it down your chin, swallowing thickly. “You-your horn.”

Beatrice stopped celebrating and touched the two-pronged horn that still stuck out from her forehead. “Oh! I can fix that,” she closed her eyes and dipped her head. The horn glowed, then seemed to vanish. “There. I'm a human proper now.”

Chuckling awkwardly, you peeked around for something to hand her. “Yeah... and a naked one at that.”

Examining herself, she gave a breast a playful jiggle. “How fun! How unique! This feels so very different. Look here!” She bounced on her toes and watched her breasts and belly move with her. “Everything jumps when I jump!”

You coughed and averted your gaze, trying to be polite. Magical creatures were so aloof. “That's um, not the sort of thing you say to someone you don't know, ah, intimately, Beatrice.”

As if she didn't already know that. Beatrice rolled her eyes and continued to explore her new body with awe and curiosity.

You exited the stall and snatched a saddle blanket, one that the appaloosa used. It wasn't the best, and it was probably a little dirty, but it would cover her. Returning, you held it out.

“Here... hide yourself. You'll need clothes if you intend to walk among people, maybe some of ma's old dresses.”

Beatrice took it and smiled, but she didn't wrap up. “[Y/N], I have another question for you.”

“'Bout humans?”

If she had her horse's ears, they'd have turned back at your 'low-class' accent. “Yes, about humans. Won't you show me how it feels?”

You barely glanced at her from the corner of your eye, confused as to why she hadn't covered yet. “What do you mean?”

Shifting legs, she bounced and grinned excitedly. “To be a human! To _mate_ with a human! Truly, I have always wanted to know.”

You gawked and nearly guffawed vocally in surprise. Instead the sound caught in your throat and out came stupid sputtering. “Wh-what now!? Am I hearing things? Weren't you just going on about how folk used to try and cut off your horn?”

She furrowed her brows and pouted irritably. “Yes. But I... always have been curious about your kind. How you walk upright, how you live in your weird little wooden cubes.”

“And... and sex.”

The human-unicorn nodded and tried to snap her fingers, but failed disappointingly. “Exactly! I've never met a human as tender-hearted as you, if you may call it that. If I were to mate with any, you would do well. Please. Let me thank you for your kindness.”

She took a step towards you, causing you to back out of the stall nervously. The proposition wasn't terrible, but it certainly was embarrassing. You didn't want to make love in the middle of a smelly stable stall, right next to two eavesdropping farm horses. Were you expected to lean her over a bale of hay? The water through? But you couldn't bring her inside, either. The look on your sister's face as you lead a strange, naked woman inside would be outrageous. She'd strike you down. And you _definitely_ didn't want her around the children, God forbid.

She stopped coming and examined the tack nearby, with a thoughtful hum. As she picked up a bit, her pink eyes sparkling, she added. “Come on then, I'll even let you ride me.”

You covered your crotch bashfully and swallowed, unable to take your eyes away now. “Let's go, cover up and follow me,” you whispered, as if someone could be around the stable door listening.

Beatrice, in her new, strange human body, tip-toed after you as quietly as she could muster, the blanket cast over her shoulders. Occasionally she'd giggle, like this was all a game. The horse tack tangled carefully around her wrists in her antsy hands, and she nibbled her lip with excitement looking down at it. She was never one to enjoy a human upon her back, but what could she say? After over a century of hiding in the mountains, now she could walk easily through town, as if cloaked in invisible robes. She was just so happy. There were so many possibilities ahead of her, so much to explore and see. So sure, she'd give you a ride. Just one. But first, sex.

Everyone had gone back to the house, leaving the path to the nearby woods inconspicuous and open. There would be no eyes on the two of you as you beckoned her across the way, far behind the house and any unwanted attention. The tall oak trees and thick bushes would shroud everything. You could barely see the house at all anymore.

“Now, what are the crude things your human girls say when they want to mate? Fuck _me_? Fuck _you_? Something like that? Well. You understand.”

Her bluntness made your cheeks retain a dark shade of red, but the silly way she spoke didn't make you any less needy. As she got to her hands and knees, naked rear in the air, the blanket fell from her shoulders unceremoniously. You supposed she would be most used to this position. With the beams of morning sun glaring through thinning fog, and her dark hair cascading over her shoulders and into the dirt, you were certain your heart would stop. Beatrice was strange and old, but she was also kind and beautiful.

“I haven't done this in a few years,” you commented, shaking down your trousers and carefully getting to your knees.

She sighed and looked back at you upside down. “Neither have I. Of course, I am most used to other unicorns. This will be so different, go on then!” She wiggled her ass.

You laughed and gave it a hard, playful smack, and she yelped. “Ah-ah, human girls can't just take it dry. I don't wanna hurt you now,” your hand reached lower and gently fingered around the lips. She gave another yelp, though smaller.

“I see,” she sighed, blinking long eyelashes. “That feels nice.”

You ran along the damp folds. The hair prickled your fingers and was coated with lubrication as you pressed against her clitoris. She sighed, so you knew you were on the right track. You rubbed it carefully, until she prompted you to be a little rougher.

“Enjoying yourself already,” you teased, squeezing her ass with your free hand.

“Yes, keep going.”

So you ended up swirling circles around her clit as you simultaneously stroked yourself, watching. It was a little difficult to keep the pace of both at once, but it still felt nice.

Beatrice became restless. “Stick it in already, I can sense that you want to.”

You gently squeezed your hard shaft, nearly drooling. With a quick nod you shuffled closer. She gasped when you just barely ran the tip a few times through her wet folds.

“You need it that bad, unicorn?” You asked, lightheaded.

She nodded and pushed back against your cock, letting the tip press the entrance. It had you biting your lip. Giving her ass another hard smack got a squeak out of her, and you began to slowly ease in. She inched back in turn.

“Ah,” you sighed.

She seated very easily; her pussy was almost unnervingly perfect and warm. It was perhaps a combination of slickness and magic, you thought. Or maybe you were just insanely horny and desperate, since you hadn't fucked in forever. Could have been a sprinkle of everything.

Staying achingly still, you kneaded her soft rear and asked. “So, does it feel how you expected?”

Beatrice blinked her eyes open and thought for a moment. She hummed and moved just a little to give it a feel. “You're not nearly as rough as unicorn stallions.”

“That... that a bad thing?”

She laughed coyly, and you could feel the vibrations in your cock. It made you shiver.

“No, but I could certainly take it. Why, here,” Beatrice grabbed the horse tack, popping the mouth piece between her teeth. It didn't fit as neatly into the jaw of a human, but it would serve its purpose well. She slipped the headband on securely in place.

Your cheeks were beat red. “Don't think that's the intended purpose for that.”

She just giggled and began to jostle slowly, slipping your aching dick in and out a few inches. It had you cursing, ready to move. As you started to gyrate you took hold of the reins, giving a gentle yank. Her head was pulled back by the bit, and it seemed to excite her more. She was such a strange beast, but you certainly weren't complaining.

You slapped her ass, which by now was tinting rather pink from your continued abuse. Then you slapped it again, and again, before thrusting hard with wild abandon. She just felt so _good_. Before long you got the first moan out of her, her breath coming out ragged around the bit.

“More! Rougher, come on human!” She ground out, words mumbled.

In desperation to appease her tastes you loosened the reins to reach for her wrists. She seemed surprised but willing, and cried out when you held them together against her back, pressing your weight down upon her. The bit nearly slipped from her mouth as she whined and panted, her ass jiggling with every deep thrust.

You weren't going to last long like this. It was impossible. You let go of her wrists and slowed down to take a break, panting and sweating. She started to make up for the loss by bouncing back on your cock while you stayed still.

“Ohhh lord,” you whispered, brows furrowed. “Slow... slow down, I won't last.”

Beatrice grinned and kept going. You yanked the reins. It craned her neck back, forcing her to lift her upper body up by her hands, or else hurt her neck.

“Oh shit, your ears,” you gasped, running your free hand down your face.

Her magic was losing its touch as Beatrice continued to unabashedly enjoy herself; her horse's ears had unfurled from her hair. And then there came her horn, spiking out from her forehead. She was turning into her previous self.

“Don't worry,” she comforted breathlessly, her ass smacking against your skin as she continued to ride you.

What were human legs shifted, the muscles bundling into bigger, tighter coils. The hair grew back quickly, painting her legs from the thigh down a mid-tone gray. Toes cracked and squished, and the bones moved, once again tipping her long legs with dark hooves. Beatrice just about resembled a satyr at this point.

You didn't have much time to worry or fret over what was happening, as the warm pussy bouncing on your dick rhythmically tightened and loosened. Beatrice began to rub her cunt furiously, howling violently as she came around you.

You found yourself hissing through your teeth. “Where should I cum,” you asked quietly, holding back by just a thread.

This was a funny concept to her. Unicorns, though sentient, were much more wild when they mated. The majority of sex was purely for procreation, though it rarely bared any fruit, or else there would be many more unicorns upon the mountain. She'd never been asked where her mate should release.

So she replied. “Inside, of course! Let yourself go.”

It sounded silly with her teeth and lips still gripping the bit, but you were too far gone to find the humor in it. Instead, you let Beatrice ride your orgasm out of you. Her pussy gripped your throbbing cock as you moaned, balls tightening and unloading inside of her. She didn't slow so you had to grasp her ass, clinging and clawing the soft flesh hard to keep her in place. With the reins dropped, she could lower her self back down, her back becoming an incline to the dirt below.

Beatrice sighed, and you caught your breath. You sat for a moment, just enjoying the warmth and the natural sound of the woods. Then, you slowly pulled out and watched the cum ooze down her leg. It dripped messily onto the damp morning soil.

“Ah, did I do all that?” You teased, spreading her lips for a better view.

She waggled her rear and dropped the bit, the beginnings of a tail stump forming from the base of her spine. “And made me lose control of my magic for a little while there. Well done!”

You helped to tidy the woman up then slipped your trousers back over your hips. As you sat peacefully in the dirt next to her nude form, you asked. “What now, unicorn?”

She stared up between the leaves, smiling. Her horse legs, ears, and horn had been hidden again. Now she just looked like a naked human woman once more. “I want to see the human world! All of it! I've never been given such a selfless gift, [Y/N]. And I hope I have repaid you in kind.”

“I never needed any payment. But... I had fun.”

“Do you want your ride now?” She clapped gently.

You scratched your head and gave a lopsided smirk. “Thought that was the ride?”

Beatrice tilted her head, thinking. Then she began to guffaw and bellow with a deep laughter. “No! You are a funny human!”

“Well, you're the first to say so. Please, go explore the world. And if you ever need shelter to hide, our little farm is open to you.”

She stood up and stretched, popping her back and fingers. As she moved and twisted, she hummed. “Hmmm, [Y/N]?”

“Yeah?”

“I do so hate to ask more, but... about the clothes?”

Your eyes widened and cheeks reddened. Right! She was still extremely nude! As nude as a newborn baby. You scrambled to your feet and started to trot away. Then you stopped suddenly, turned, and called. “I'll be right back! Stay here!” Then you ran off to the house over the hill.

**EPILOGUE**

The world went back to normal and the season drug on mercifully slow. You had not wanted to face winter. But soon, within a week's time after the unicorn left the farm, there came unexpected change. You noticed less pests gnawing at tomato leaves. The stalks of beans began to wrap tightly around their sticks, springing up high and mighty were once they'd dangled pathetically. Even the wimpy apple trees bucked up, their fruits growing fat for the coming autumn harvest.

Abigail came inside from milking the cows. “I think Petunias lookin' a bit happier lately, since she done had her calf,” she commented. “She's started producing twice the amount of milk! Last calf didn't give nearly as much!”

You'd been in the middle of talking to your younger siblings, who were all in amazingly good spirits. “Really now?” You commented, holding one of the twin's wrists to keep him from smacking his brother.

“Now what's goin' on here?” She put her hands on her hips and gave the young ones a glare. “Rough housing again? Be nice to your brothers!”

“Um, I'm being nice,” peeped the little girl, giggling because the others got scolded.

You let him go and he stuck out his tongue. “They was just arguing about when they get to help us sell on the market, since they haven't helped do that before.”

Abigail went to wash her hands and pursed her lips. “Right, ma and pa never did let you rascals set up the stalls. You know, I think things are lookin' up! Why not let the buggers help this fall?”

“Really think we'll have enough to sell?”

“Sure, maybe we'll go on and sell the calf on the market, since she's about weaned. Get some good coin, save for a new meat steer. Better calves next spring, better coin next fall!”

The boys clapped their hands together to beg, sending big baby eyes your way. Even their younger sister tugged at your shirt, pleading.

“So can we help? Can we pleeeeease? Please please please?”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. “Suppose if Abigail says you're ready, bout time you learn.”

“Yay!” They all cheered, dancing around noisily.

So summer did as summer should, sun-soaking the veggies and fruit trees and herbs. The cows grazed on luscious fields of grass with a bit of hay mixed in. Chickens went on to produce large, round brown eggs, which made for delicious morning protein. And, when autumn came, you and your family went to harvest. It was a long few days of gathering; plucking, picking, leaning and crouching. By the end of it the fields were empty and your baskets were overflowing. You'd never expected to produce this much food, it turned out to be way more than your family could eat on their own. That meant you'd have plenty for market.

You had the strong plow horse pull a small cart into town, its wagon full of crates. The children sat among the goods excitedly, goofing off and chatting. They were so ready to help this year. When you arrived everyone got straight to work, though there were a few delays as the kids accidentally dropped some apples or wandered to pat the horse. But, eventually, your stall was ready to welcome customers.

The morning was chilly and long. People stopped by, pleasantly surprised by your crop. A neighboring farmer even dropped in to tip his hat, and bought an apple for his daughter. You began to rake in a fair amount of money, perhaps more than you'd ever made on market before. It was like someone was looking out for you; an angel had put a good word in.

A woman shrouded in a soft gray cloak came through the crowd and decided to glance over your produce. You could not see much of her face as she tilted her eyes down at the ripe apples and the baskets of fresh beans.

“Is that a wizard?” Whispered your younger sister quietly, pointing. She wasn't subtle at all.

You laughed under your breath and shrugged. “Wizards got coins too,” you replied, going to greet the customer. “Hello there! See anything you like? We've got some nice juicy tomatoes over on the other side. What you looking for?”

The strange figure glanced up, so you could finally see her face among the shadow. Her features were still rather clouded, though her eyes were an otherworldly pink and her lashes long. A young maiden. You weren't sure why, but you suddenly got a funny feeling in your gut. Did you know her? Perhaps you'd gone to the schoolhouse together.

“Might I have three apples, stranger? They look very sweet.”

“Have you the coin?”

She twisted and dug into a pocket hanging from her waste, then held her palm out. When you went to take the money from her she took your hand and gently turned it over. You stood, silent and confused. She poured to coins into your palm, then took her fruit. As she loosened her robe to store the apples in a larger pocket, you noticed through the gap that she appeared a few months pregnant. The cloak had been hiding her belly well up until that point.

“Thank you, I shall enjoy these! Goodbye for now, perhaps I shall see you again,” then she wiggled her fingers and mixed back into the crowd.

You stared after her, brows furrowed. A long minute went by before you felt another light tug at your shirt, only to find your litter sister.

“Um, so, was it really a wizard?” She asked, eyes bright.

You couldn't help but smirk. She squealed as you lifted her up and poked her nose. “Oh sure was! A good and kind wizard! She bought three whole apples.”

The young girl gasped. “Girls can't be wizards...”

“Well why not?”

That answer made her have to re-think everything. Her face scrunched. “Cause, then that'd be a witch!”

“Ahhh, I see!”

Abigail yelled at the two of you to stop goofing around. There were customers to attend to. So you sat your sister back onto her feet, gave her a pat, and re-joined the rest of your family. Perhaps the unicorn had blessed you, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a peek at my Tumblr some time, or the other stories I have here!


End file.
